


【锡箔】the sound of silence

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 但承诺无声
Kudos: 3





	【锡箔】the sound of silence

**Author's Note:**

> 我自己都搞不太清楚我在写啥了已经，考完试的我恍恍惚惚，过几天还要考科目三，感觉自己像个行尸走肉......

-

1.

座机的铃声已经响了三次了，彭莺和谢远坐在沙发上，围着电话成了一个半包围的姿势，彭莺看着一直不消停的电话伸手要去接通。

“别接。”

谢远的眼睛没有离开报纸，但是声音却阻止的很及时。

“万一是有急事呢？”

彭莺搞不懂谢远的反常，不接电话却又坐在电话前，书包偏偏成了摆设。要接电话，却在响了三次之后依然巍然不动。

电话铃声比警笛声还要刺耳，一直锲而不舍地响着，彭莺长年听歌曲的耳朵哪里受得了这种摧残，她眉毛一抬说:“如果一会还打过来你该接一下了。”

谢远置若罔闻地继续看报纸。

客厅里有很长时间的静默，谢远手里的报纸翻了好几个来回，就差在上面做标记进行浸入式学习了，彭莺一眼就看穿了他的欲盖弥彰，她看了看客厅里的大挂钟，拖长声音说:“现在是晚上快十一点，你坐在客厅的沙发上看前天的报纸？”

谢远没有接话，大大的报纸遮住了他的脸——其实谢远的脸自从到了之江就一刻都没有停止长大过，从前在陕北的时候，当地老乡说他身子瘦脸大，是有福气，结果到了现在，已经不只是脸大了。

他手指头动了动，及其不情愿地说:“我一会就去洗漱了。”

话音刚落，沉寂了一会的电话突然响起来把彭莺吓了一跳，这是第五次。这一次，谢远甚至没有等第一声响完就摁了免提键。

那边的声音十分嘈杂，像是有机器重卡车不停地驶过，次次啦啦的信号不太好的样子。谢远低低地说了一声:“喂？”

那边经历了长久的喧闹之后，突然传来一个声音，那个声音彭莺听到过，在哪呢？她坐在旁边努力回想。

“廖军跑了。”那个声音似乎很平静，在嘈杂的背景里显得格格不入，但是让人听起来就会安心踏实的声音，是谁的呢？彭莺细细想着。

“文有城的人已经在来的路上了。”那个声音继续说话:“如果我真的有什么事。”停顿了一下，彭莺看着谢远皱起的眉头一点点变成了火山口的褶皱。

“你可以像我一样，像68年的我一样，明白吗？”

他俩的谈话像是在打哑迷，彭莺听得云里雾里的。

“他给我打了几通电话，我都没接......”谢远这才说出了他的第一句话，而对面的人长长地呼出了一口气说道:“本来就与你无关，你不要管。”

谢远默默地点了点头，那头那人带点苦笑地说:“谢远，这是我最后一次了，以后可再难有我这样的僚机了。”

“二哥.....”

“别叫我，叫大名，以后无论在哪遇到，叫我的名字。”

谢远经历了长久的沉默，直到彭莺挪动身子才吧谢远拽回来，他十分艰难地说:

“好的......傅.....春生。”

彭莺恍若大梦初醒，想起她见过几次的那个男人，谈笑间四两拨千斤的话术被傅春生玩的很好，如果是第一次见，最大的可能就是被他的品质所折服。

可是，宿敌怎么会在这个夜里打电话，这种打哑迷的谈话，最后怎么听都像是道别的教育，犹如一位兄长拍着弟弟的肩膀送他远走。

沉重而意味深长。

2.

大铁门被踹了几脚之后，生了锈的锁不堪重负地脱离了门框，锁芯从里面蹦出来，落在没穿袜子的傅春生脚底下。

穿着绿色军装的男人进门来，给潮湿黑暗的屋里投进一点不太明媚的阳光。他扔了两双解放鞋到傅春生面前，用眼神示意这是新鞋，随后嘴里嘟嘟囔囔骂着锁匠又出了门。

门锁坏掉了，那个人找了块木板子插在门把手上做了个临时锁，潮湿依旧潮湿，黑暗依旧黑暗。

这一阵嘈杂把谢远从梦里吵醒，揉了揉眼睛看到傅春生在穿鞋带，他一下子醒了凑过去问:“新鞋吗？”

傅春生挥挥手里的鞋说:“我在给你穿鞋带，你一会试试合不合脚。”

谢远小声地说自己饿了，傅春生头也没抬地让他再忍忍，一会他出去带点吃的回来。如果不出他意料，今天遭殃的人应该还是他。

果不其然，第二双鞋鞋带刚穿好，那个男人又回来了，身后跟了两个拿着档案的女的，上来就拖着他的胳膊往外拉，傅春生甩开他们的胳膊冷冷地说:“我自己会走。”

但是松开了他的那个女的转身去拉坐在床边的谢远，谢远一时间有些反应不过来被拉了个踉跄，差点跪地上，从牙齿缝间抽凉气激得傅春生头皮发麻，他过去扶谢远，却被那个高他许多的男人拽着衣服拖回来。

沙土地上被拉出一道不深的印子，傅春生看着谢远拍了拍自己的手掌把灰土抖落干净，冲他露出一个笑来，说:“二哥，我没事。”

傅春生问那个男人:“你们带他干嘛？”

那个男人没有回答，指着谢远的鼻子说:“跟我走！”

3.

傅春生印象里，自己的父亲一直不太着家。

或许是太忙了，战争结束，百废待兴。忙得孩子都来不及看，或许只是在呱呱坠地的时候欣喜地喝上几壶，酒后聊天里传达喜悦。

就连当时的李德胜的子女，也不过是个普通人，傅远回对自己尚且年幼的儿子说了无数次，导致傅春生长大了，那些话还在脑海里挥之不去。

是出身和经历让他注定不平凡，还是他本就不甘于平凡？

如果做个普通人，拥有平凡的一生，爱与被爱，拥有和失去平等，就不会这么大起大落。怪只怪人在风中，聚散都不由我。傅春生没来由地想起了歌词。

他拿着电话站在自己的办公室里，黑暗吞没了所有鲜活的气息，冰冷的文件档案被堆在一起。他的妻子，他的儿子，他手底下的人，重重叠叠交杂在一起，竟然形成了一个无比巨大的黑洞，一个傅春生无法抗衡的黑洞。

他的头顶，早有达摩克利斯在上，落不落下来都是早晚的时候，但是在大难临头的这一刻，他想到的竟然是让谢远和他撇清关系。

两年前谢远公开给他站台，一时间政治信息满天飞，小小一个山城成了斡旋政治的飓风眼，风眼中心，分外宁静。

有人想把他们连成同一条线上的蚂蚱，他却想尽力把谢远从这场谁都不无辜的斗争里摘出去。

鸡蛋不能放在同一个篮子里。

就像象棋里的一句话一样:“弃车保卒”

想到这里，傅春生好像精心布置的一场大棋下到尾声，已经累极了的他坐在椅子上，之后的种种，他都是旁观者，冷静地看着一切进行下去，并在这之中扮演着适当的角色。

4.

谢远忽然明白，为什么傅春生好像突然之间长大了一样。

如果亲手殴打辱骂自己的父亲就会变成成熟的模样，他宁愿一生不成长。

事后带他们来的男人留傅春生吃饭，而旁观了一切的谢远仿佛还在梦里，傅春生抓着他的肩膀答应了男人的话。

饭前手风琴和红旗演奏了一曲热血沸腾的革命歌，在高呼着“要革命跟我走，不革命就滚蛋”的声音中，谢远扭头看了一眼还在高台上躺着的傅春生的父亲，一双手突然把他的头掰回来。

傅春生的声音很小但很清晰:“不要看。”

他们一直走一直走，走到屋子里，走到饭桌旁，走到命运的轨道里去。

“二哥，为什么会这样呢？”

“人会在衰老的时候慢慢变的糊涂，总会有年轻的人想要年长者手里的东西，没有人犯错，只是有人利用了这些疯狂的人而已。”

那天谢远目睹了红色，也吃到了热的饭菜。但是高台上陌生的傅春生是他忘不掉的东西。

“像68年的我那样，明白吗？”

5.

他们说，要去傅化了。

嗯。

政治记忆真的很短暂啊。

一向如此。

支持的人都有谁啊？

还不是那几个，不过听说谢远动了很多才把傅春生弄进去的。

啧啧啧，不愧是搞政治的。

可不是嘛？！这就是公报私仇吧？

什么公报私仇？

你们不知道？当年傅春生托人给了谢一枪......

噫！

6.

是否提起少年的我，曾有一刻悸动

但承诺无声，承诺无声。

-


End file.
